Data management systems support replicating data to a remote system. The purpose of the replication is to have a copy of the data at a remote location, as a safeguard if something were to go wrong with the original location. The replication is performed by capturing a consistent image of the data to be protected at the source location, and transmitting this data to the remote location. Drawbacks of known data management systems is not accounting for changing transmission conditions and types of data received to both improve the speed of getting data transferred, and reducing the bandwidth requirements for replication.